In connection with an infusion device being located on the skin, it is known to shield it; such shielding, however, involving a complete covering of the infusion device and in such a manner that it becomes inaccessible to manipulation from the outside.
One example of this is known for instance from WO 87/06474. This discloses a device that can be strapped to the body over the location of insertion of an intravenous needle to shield the puncture area against contact and for anchoring the tube so that the needle will not be pulled out inadvertently.
However the construction necessitates use of an additional frame for securing the infusion device and also for securing the dome that shields the entire infusion device and is also manufactured to be very voluminous. There is thus a risk of it being torn off during use and, likewise, it prevents access to the infusion device and, furthermore, there is a risk of the adhesive effect ceasing and, likewise, it cannot be expected that adjustments of the shielding are possible as the adhesive effect will cease.